


Kallllllllll

by JuminHanButTomer



Category: Static ve Ben-el
Genre: M/M, My friend requested that shit, Please hlp me, Wow, and life, i need jesus, idk whats going on, why tho, כתבתי את החרא הזה אחרי שצפיתי בקוואי 90000 פעמים
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuminHanButTomer/pseuds/JuminHanButTomer
Summary: Please dont read this omg





	Kallllllllll

טאק. טאק. טאק. טאק נקישות הרגליים של הסנסיי הגדול נשמעו ברחבי החדר הענק, משולשים רבים שזהרו באור כחול האירו על הסנסיי ו2 סגנותיו בזמן שעשו את דרכם אל עבר לוח הבקרה במרכז החדר. הסנסיי הגדול ג'ורדי לחץ על מספר כפתורים ולאחר מכן התחיל לדבר הודעה שנשמעה ברחבי הכוכב המרוחק. "בן אל וסטטיק היקרים, ברוך הבא למבחן הקוואי, פעם ב69 שנים 2 אנשים עם פוטנציאל לאהבת אמת נשלחים על ידי הגורל אל כוכב יפן, בו הם יעמדו במבחן שימדוד את הקשר והחוזקה בניהם, ואם יצליחו. יובטחו להם בטחון ומזל קלללל לכל חייהם. השנה, 2018. ואתם נבחרתם על ידי היקום חעבור את המבחן הזה, מבחן הקוואי יעמיד אתכם מול קשיים רבים המותאמים לכל אחד מכם ויכריחו את עצמכם להשתנות ולהתחזק על מנת לשרוד ולנצח, בהצלחה ואמן שהזהב של השכונה יהיה לטובתכם". ____________________________________________

דם. דם היה הדבר הראשון שסטטיק הריח ברגע שהוא התעורר. ראשו פעם בחוזקה וראייתו הסתחררה בעוד הוא מתרומם לאט לאט. סטטיק הביט סביבו על החדר שבו היה כלוא. הקיר העגול היה עשוי מבטון יצוק ומאות חלונות היו מפוזרים בשורות לגבי הקיר, מאירים באור כתום וחם את החדר. סטטיק ישב על פלטפורמה מרובעת וכאשר הציץ מה יש מעבר לקצה המשטח, ראה תהום אין סופית וחושך טהור. לפתע, התחילה הודעה להשמע ברחבי החדר. 'מה הולך פה' סטטיק חשב 'מבחן הקוואי? החיים שלי תלויים בידי בן אל? והיקום בחר בנו להיות מאהבים?? אוי ווי עכשיו בן אל ידע על האהבה שלי כלפיו. הטא בטוח ישנא אות-' קו המחשבה של סטטיק נקטע כאשר הקיר נפער לרווחה ועשרות לוחמים .בחליפות לחימה כתומות נכנסו לחדרה הלוחמים החלו להסתדר בשורות ולפתע מול סטטיק הופיעה בחורה אסיאתית בלבוש צבעוני. היא החלה לצעוד לכיוונו וסטטיק הרגיש כאילו כוח מושך אותו לעברה, הוא החל לצעוד לכיוונה והם נפגשו באמצע הפלטפורמה, בין השורות של הלוחמים. הבחורה הרימה את ידה וליטפה לסטטיק את הלב, "עליך ללמוד להגן על אהוב לבך, לגבות אותו ולדעת לסמוך על שישמור עליך בחזרה" היא חייכה אל עבר סטטיק חיוך מעודד, ושנייה לאחר מכן. הלוחמים הסתדרו במעגל והחלו לתקוף את סטטיק. 'מה אני אמור לעשות בדיוק! מעולם לא ידעתי להלחם כמו שצריך' סטטיק נלחץ. ולפתע הרגיש כוח זורם בעורקיו, הגוף שלו הניע את עצמו במהירות על אנושית בעוד הוא עודף את האויבים בזה אחר זה, מגן על הבחורה בהצלחה. לאחר כמה שניות שהרגישו יותר כמו שעות, הגוף של סטטיק חזר לשליטתו והרצפה הייתה מלאה בגופות הלוחמים. "המשימה שלך בוצעה בהצלחה סטטיק, כעת רק נשאר לך לחכות שאהובך בן אל יעבור את המשימה בשלום" הבחורה אמרה. סטטיק לא ידע מה לענות, ובדיוק כשעמד להתחיל לשאול שאלות רבות שהתרוצצו לו בראש. הדלת ממנה הלוחמים נכנסו נפתחה. בן אל עמד שם, יחד עם בחורה נוספת.

____________________________________________

בן אל התעורר כאשר הוא יושב מרחף מעל המים. מבטו השתאה ובחן את החדר, נראה שהחדר מחקה את מראה הטבע, השמיים היו צחורים והאגם הצלול שיקף כמעט במלואו את את הדובדבן שהיה נטוע ליד. עלים נושרים ברוח ונותנים לאגם ולאדמה שמתחת לעץ מראה יפהפה ומלא חיים. השקט הופרע על ידי הודעה שנשמעה ברחבי הנוף. 'אין סיכוי' חשב  בן אל. 'אני לא יכול להיות מיועד לסטטיק, הרי הוא בן. אבא ירצח אותי אם הוא יגלה שאני מיועד לגבר, תמיד אמרו לי כמה זה נורא, אבל מצד שני. אני לא מצליח להפסיק לחשוב על כמה אני שמח. רציתי את סטטיק כבר כל כך הרבה זמן שאני לא זוכר מתי לא אהבתי אותו אני לא יודע במה לבחו-' "הפסק להתלבט". בן אל הרים את מבטו וראה בחורה צעירה מתקרבת לעברו על גבי ברבור לבן, היא שטה לכיוונו ונעצרה מולו. "המבחן שלך בן אל, הוא לבחור בסטטיק, לבחור בו על פני השנאה והפחד. אין משהו רע באהבה, אתה רק צריך להיות שם בשבילו. הרי העולם הוא רק שלך ושלו" הבחורה אמרה. בן אל לא ידע כיצד להגיב, ולפתע נזכר ברגע מהעבר. זה היה לפני מספר שנים, סטטיק והוא בדיוק שחררו שיר חדש שסחף את העם והם ישבו יחדיו בסלון ביתו של בן אל. "אתה יודע בן אל" סטטיק אמר, "כשאני איתך, אני מרגיש ששום דבר לא יכול לעצור אותנו, העולם הוא רק שלי ושלך". בן אל חשב אחורה על המבט הנוצץ שהיה בעיניו של סטטיק. "אני אוהב אותו" בן אל מלמל. הבחורה חייכה אליו בעידוד. "אני אוהב אותו!" צעק בן אל. "ברכותיי בן אל, עברת את המבחן שלך. כעת תוכל להתאחד עם סטטיק ויחדיו לעבור את המבחן האחרון." 

____________________________________________

הדלת נפתחה וסטטיק ראה את בן אל. הוא החל לרוץ לעברו וכאשר שניהם נפגשו הם התחבקו ארוכות. בן אל הסתכל למטה לעבר סטטיק וחייך, "אני אוהב אותך" בן אל אמר בחיוך, סטטיק החל לדמוע מהתרגשות. "אל תבכה אהובי" ביקש בן אל. "אתה יפה מדיי בשביל שדמעות ילכלכו את לחייך" שניהם התסכלו זה על זה וחייכו.

ולפתע, רעש חזק נשמע ושניהם השתגרו אל חדר חדש שמעולם לא ראו לפני, החדר היה חשוך וסגור מלבד משולשים זוהרים בהיו מפוזרים על הרצפה. הם הביטו בפליאה סביב כאשר סטטיק הוציא השתנקות מפיו, "בן אל תראה". בן אל התסכל לכיוון המבט של סטטיק וראה אישה כסופה ונוצצת שמתקדמת במהירות לכיוונם. לפתע היא הרימה חפץ דמוי רובה והאינסטינקטים של בן אל לקחו שליטה, "העולם הוא רק שלי ושלך סטטיק!" בן אל צעק בעוד הוא קופץ מולו וסופג את הירייה הקטלנית במקום. סטטיק מיהר לעברו והניח את ראשו של בן אל בחיקו, "אל תלך בן אל, אני לא צריך עולם שהוא רק שלך ושלי, אתה העולם שלי בן אל" סטטיק בכה בעוד בן אל נשם את נשימתו האחרונה. "לא הספקתי להגיד לך כמה אני אוהב אותך" סטטיק בכה.  מה הטעם בעולם שלו בלי בן אל בחיים.


End file.
